ABCs, BBRaes
by Silver345
Summary: A little BBRae oneshot for every letter of the alphabet. Genres will vary but the rating will always stay at T or below.
1. Animalistic

I used a random word generator for each word. Here we go!

Okay, this one was almost too easy. The word generator seems to be on theme...

* * *

 _Animalistic_

She should have seen something like this coming. Honestly, she wasn't sure why she didn't expect it in the first place.

When Beast Boy felt overly threatened, he ran. When he felt he could take on whatever threat was posed, he fought. Fight or Flight. Simple enough. He growled whenever he was angry, purred when he was pet, and stretched exactly like a cat. He had hissed, nibbled, cawed, pawed and even shook himself dry at her and she was unfazed. What made this so shocking?

Raven had sat cross-legged at the end of the couch, her nose mere inches from the pages of her latest book. She was nearing the end of the book and the final battle was taking place. Her eyes darted across the page hungrily, eating up sentences and paragraphs quickly and ravenously. This was the best book she had read in a while and she had to know the conclusion.

 _As he swung his sword in a downward arch at the monster_ _'_ _s head_ _—_

Suddenly, she felt someone tap her shoulder. She raised her eyes over the book, but didn't turn around. She didn't have to to know the only person who would dare bother her at the end of her book.

"Beast Boy," she said in an irritated monotone. He was peeking at her over the couch arm in a second.

"Hey, Rae?" His eyes were wide and they gleamed at her.

"Raven."

"Oh, right. Hey, Raven?" She sighed and placed her fabric bookmark carefully in the book. This wouldn't be over anytime soon. When her book was safely on the table, she turned to face the green boy again.

"What is it, Beast Boy?" His grin grew.

"Will you do something with me?"

"…like?"

"I dunno… play with me?" She stared at him, a little bit amused, a little bit annoyed and a lot confused.

"Um… what?"

"Well, Robin obviously won't, Cyborg will laugh at me, and Starfire went to the mall." He rested his chin on his arms, which were propped up on the armrest. He paused, staring at her for a moment before adverting his eyes.

"Yeah, I've never asked you so I wasn't sure how you'd react. I guess it's kind of a stupid question, right?" He chuckled nervously and scratched the back of his neck. A few quick blinks brought Raven out of her shock.

"I—…sure?" Beast Boy's eyes shot back to hers and the glittering of his emerald eyes returned.

"Really?!"

"I guess I just wasn't really expecting that. I suppose its something that you would need, and I know how you all work around my issues to help me." She gave him the tiniest smile which only brightened the green boy's face more.

"So, what do I have to—" Raven paused mid sentence and stared at the changeling. He cocked his head to the side questioningly.

"Yeah, Rae?"

"Beast Boy, are you 'wagging'?" He immediately froze and stared her in the eye.

"Uh…"

"You… you don't have a tail but…" Beast Boy's face reddened.

"It just sorta… happens when I get excited…" He looked away, his face now a brownish color because of his skin. Raven shook her head with mild amusement.

"I— never mind. Just go get a rubber ball for me to throw you or something and meet me outside." The empath stood up and made for the door.

"Hey… Raven?" her teammate called after her. She turned slightly.

"Yes?"

"You won't… tell Cyborg or anyone about that, right?" She smiled again.

"No, Beast Boy. I won't." She walked out of the room. Beast Boy sighed with relief. This had been one of the most weird and embarrassing moment he had had in a while.

Thank goodness Raven had never seen him use the bathroom. She would have been _really_ shocked by that.

* * *

There's a ton of speculation that Raven would be shocked by Beast Boy purring. But I feel like that would happen a lot, but wagging (his tail...?) seems like it would be something he would try to hide more.

And yes, I went there at the end. I don't really know why and it was probably a stupid idea.

Anyway, Laterade!


	2. Breakpoint

This one was a little tricky to write. I didn't know who's breakpoint to write...

* * *

Breakpoint

"RAVEN!" The empath turned her head to see the green teenager running towards her.

 _Wham!_

Beast Boy froze in his tracks, his eyes wide. He hadn't alerted her soon enough. He hadn't been able to save her. Cinderblock had completely blindsided her and now he could see the blood dripping off of her from her crumpled form. He ran to her side where she had been knocked into a building. The force of the hit had been so powerful that the glass around her had shattered and wounded her even more that the blow itself.

"Raven! Oh my gosh, Raven, you have to be okay, you have to be okay!" A frantic Beast Boy immediately checked her pulse. Her heart was still beating, more faintly than it should have been, but beating nonetheless. He sighed with relief, she was only unconscious and was probably healing herself right that moment. But that didn't change the fact that Cinderblock had hurt her.

The changeling's green eyes flared with rage and he whipped around to face the monster who was now being occupied by the other three Titans. Upon instinct, he let out a bloodcurdling howl and his pupils became slits. Before his teammates knew it, the Beast leaped into the battle and was taking Cinderblock on single handedly. Slash marks from razor sharp claws appeared in the cement wherever the Beast had been and the concrete monster could only moan in pain and flail its arms around to try and knock off it's assailant. But its efforts were to no avail, in seconds the creature was on the ground, unconscious. Robin looked at the other two.

"It looks like we have two to restrain then. Cyborg, you guard Cinderblock, Starfire, help Raven. I'll see what I can do about Beast Boy." Robin soon found that his and Starfire's job was one and the same. A heavily breathing Beast was standing over its wounded mate and growling whenever Starfire tried to get closer. Robin put away all of his weapons and put his hands out in front of him as a sign of surrender.

"Beast Boy, I know you're in there. Calm down, we just want to help." The Boy Wonder took a step towards the empath only to receive another menacing growl. Robin stopped moving.

"Beast Boy," he said more forcefully. They were at a standstill, staring each other in the eyes. A minute or so later, the Beast's eyes narrowed and he shook his head, slowly shrinking back into Beast Boy. The teen slumped against the wall next to Raven, not caring about the broken glass drawing small rivulets of blood from his back. Raven's surface wounds had already been healed and he took her small hand in his own. She was safe, he could rest now. Before he knew it, he was unconscious as well.

Green eyes blinked awake to a bright unnatural light shining directly at them. He blinked quickly to dispel the fuzziness of sleep from the corners of his brain. Beast Boy tried to lean forward but felt a pressure on his hand that made it difficult. He looked down and saw that his hand was still linked with Raven's across the infirmary beds. It looked like Cyborg had pushed the beds as close as he could without disrupting the machinery that monitored Raven that sat between the two. Now noticing that there were no wires or IVs connected to him, he slowly disentangled Raven's hand from his and swung his legs over the side of the bed. He watched her briefly before looking at the monitors to see how her vital were. He smiled. Everything seemed normal. She would be awake soon. His powerful hearing caught the sound of approaching footsteps, but he didn't turn, he just kept watching Raven's peaceful face. When the door swished open, he still didn't turn. He could tell by the footsteps and the scent that it was Robin.

"Hey, Rob," the changeling greeted. Robin said nothing as he walked across the room and sat down in the chair next to the animorph, who still didn't look at his leader.

They sat in silence, Beast Boy watching Raven, and Robin flicking his gaze back and forth between the two. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, the green teen turned to look at the Boy Wonder.

"So I guess you wanted to talk to me about today, huh?" Robin nodded. Beast Boy turned back to look at Raven and chuckled humorlessly.

"Yeah, I don't really know why that happened."

A pause.

"I do." Beast Boy turned to look at his leader with a confused expression on his face. Robin could practically see the wheels turning behind the boy's eyes.

"You do?"

"Beast Boy, you have a lot of animals inside of you that tell you to mate for life. Animals like that protect the one they've imprinted." A slight pink tinge dusted Beast Boy's cheeks and he looked back at Raven.

"How do you know about that?" he muttered under his breath.

"It doesn't take much to see that you're happy with her. Just because you've only been dating for a little while doesn't mean you weren't already attached to her." The changeling looked at his leader, searching his masked eyes for some comfort. He sighed. Robin was about as easy to read as a brick.

"Fine, I… imprinted on her a little early, but that doesn't mean anything…" A hard stare from Robin forced him to continue.

"Okay, yeah, it does mean something. I'm just… scared, okay?"

"Scared of?"

"Scared that… she won't… like me the same way I… l-l-like her. And then she'll break up with me and I'll break too."

"She wouldn't let you break."

"How would you know?"

"Remember when Plasmus almost suffocated you?"

"I was unconscious for a few hours, right?" Robin nodded.

"Well, she and her demonic side weren't happy about letting Plasmus live." Beast Boy's eyes widened.

"You mean she went all four eyes on him?!" Robin nodded.

"Its actually kind of a deja vu moment for me. I was having pretty much the same conversation with her as I am with you." Beast Boy could only stare at his leader as Robin stood up and put a hand on the animorph's shoulder.

"Believe me, she's just as attached as you are."

* * *

Daww...


	3. Cauterize

Guys, I kinda knew what cauterization was, but for this I had to look up exactly what you do for that... *shudders* just keep in mind that I did that for you. It took me a little for this one because I was like "How am I supposed to write something for cauterize?! Raven could heal any wounds like that!" So actually, the whole story spiraled out from me being outraged and then thinking "Okay, so what's a scenario where she _couldn't_ heal". So thats where we're at, ignore me now and read the story.

* * *

 _Cauterize_

Beast Boy didn't know a lot of things. Usually, he was okay with that. He didn't know how the T car worked, he didn't understand why Robin pushed so hard for hour long debriefing sessions or early morning training, he didn't know where Starfire got the ingredients for the dishes she prepared or why they always seemed to be alive. He didn't understand why Raven was so concerned about PDA or what most of the words she said meant, but he didn't mind because she was his girlfriend and so long as she still liked him he was happy as a clam. But most of these things he didn't mind not knowing.

Today was different. Today, Beast Boy was beating himself up for not knowing anything, for what he deemed as lack of intelligence. Warp had returned while he and Raven were on patrol together, and the fight had gotten way out of hand. After fatally wounding the empath, the villain had launched her through a portal which Beast Boy charged through seconds later. He knew from Starfire's experience that he would end up appearing wherever he was dropped years later than Raven, but he didn't care at this moment.

Luckily, Warp was trying out some new equipment and was only teleporting the two, but that didn't make the situation any less dire. When Beast Boy tumbled out of the portal that snapped shut as soon as he was through, he found himself sitting in the tall golden brown grasses of the African savannah. He growled.

"Of _course_ he would send me here." Remembering his wounded teammate and girlfriend, the animorph stood up quickly, sniffing the air. He stiffened when he smelled profuse amounts of blood and quickly followed the scent to the bloody, crumpled blue caped figure that was the demoness he loved. Beast Boy was at her side in a heartbeat.

"Rae?! Rae, come back to me, please!" He cautiously rolled her onto her stomach to search for her wound. He took a quick intake of breath at the gore of the wound she bore.

Warp had somehow inflicted a deep wound about the width of his pinky finger from Raven's left shoulder down to the opposite side of her middle back. Though it didn't seem to be infected, the wound was spewing blood like a geyser and Beast Boy didn't know how to stop it. He grabbed the already saturated blue cape and pressed it up to the wound, calling his girlfriend's name as her eyes fluttered open.

"Oh my gosh, you're awake! You've gotta heal yourself or something! Fast! You're losing a lot of blood!" Raven was weak and her eyes kept drifting shut, but he could see her whispering words with all the breath she could muster. With his fine tuned hearing he could just make out the words and his face visibly paled.

"C-cauterize?! Rae, I… I don't know if I can do that!" She stared up at him for a moment before her eyes closed again. He panicked.

"Okay… okay, Beast Boy. Focus. Robin taught you how to do this. The first thing is… um… OH! Build a fire! I can do that!" Beast Boy cleared a section of dirt and lit the grass with the Teen Titans lighter that Robin had thankfully demanded they all carry in case of emergencies. As he prepared the fire, he thought through the next thing.

"Next I need to… clean the wound? That sounds right!" He turned to Raven and looked at her wound. What was he supposed to clean it with? His already pale green skin paled even more at his thought. Every animal in his body was telling him to lick the wound clean. Were she awake the demoness would never approve of that. But it was a life or death situation…

"Rae… you're gonna hate this but…" Tentatively, Beast Boy got down on his knees and after an incredibly nervous pause, began licking at her wound in an attempt to clean it, gagging every couple of minutes. When he was satisfied with his work he leaned back and frowned at all the blood that was still coming out.

"Okay… okay, now I need to cauterize it…" He yanked a flat piece of metal of of a panel on his belt and set half of it in the fire, thankful for his thick gloves. When it began glowing an orange color, he took the plate off the fire and made his way towards Raven. Memories of abuse in his childhood held him back.

"Come on, Beast Boy, you can do this. You need to do this to help Raven. You can do this, you can do this… Rae, I love you, but this might hurt… a lot." Slowly, he managed to place the metal on the wound, cringing as he did for the pain that hearing his girlfriend scream would cause him. But after the excruciating moment before he finally touched the metal to her skin, nothing happened. Raven didn't scream, didn't cry, didn't gasp, she didn't even shift in discomfort. Only then did the changeling realized that he was crouching in a pool of blood and that he couldn't hear her heartbeat anymore. His eyes widened and he flung the metal away from him. He shook Raven's shoulder violently.

"Rae?! Raven?! You-you can't do this! You have to be okay! You can't leave me! You can't… die…" With the last word, Beast Boy slumped to the ground, not caring about the pool of his true love's blood that he was siting in the middle of. The tears didn't come right away. As the gears turned in his head for him to process what had just happened, he realized that he had no idea what to do in this situation. Should he try to fly back to Jump City? Should he lay here and wait for death to take him too? Should he try to live a new life here? That's when the tears fell, and they fell bitterly and flowed freely as all his anger and despair caught up with him.

Raven was dead. At least as far as he could tell. She had no pulse that he could feel, no heartbeat that he could hear, and no breath seemed to come out of her mouth or nose. She was gone, he would never speak to her again. And the last word she had said to him was that awful word that would always remind him that he failed.

But he didn't know.

Sometime while he was busy with the fire, Raven had opened her eyes again and struggled to whisper the words 'I love you' quietly before she shut her eyes for the last time. He hadn't heard her with the adrenaline pounding in his ears.

He would never know.

* * *

Didja think I was gonna make this a happy ending? I had myself convinced that I was until I got to the part where he was ripping metal off of his belt. At that point I said something along the lines of, "Honestly, what could he have in or on his belt that would make this work!? This is going to be such a cheesy farfetched ending!" until I realized that it didn't have to be, I could just make you guys all hate me. That works too. Sorrynotsorry, 'cause it caused me just as much emotional pain to write this as it did for you to read it. Laterade.


End file.
